The Fault in the Stars
by kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho
Summary: She is but a dream that he could not fathom. A dream in which reality collides, he questions his fate. And her intentions.
1. She who is a Mystery

The Fault in the Stars

o1: She, who is a mystery

"Kiba has fallen"

Klaus Windamier maintains his composure and retreats quietly into his quarters. For the next few days, he assists in the burial of his father trying to refrain from succumbing to stress and fatigue. He then returns to his work as a military strategist under the Allied Army.

After a long day, he opens the door in his room about to settle in his bed when he is aware that something isn't right.  
He reaches for a gun under his bed when his room plunged into darkness.  
Only the dim light from the half moon left its shine by the window.  
He caught glimpse of a shadow and tightened his grip on his gun. He may not be a sharp shooter but he trained a little on how to use one.

Then he felt something breath against his neck.

"Don't move... Windamier Klaus.."

A girl's voice.  
Something sharp against his neck.

If his father died in battle, his death would be in this room.  
Murdered by a woman.

But he took a risk and was about to raised his hand when a candle burned brightly across his eyes.

"Sir Klaus" the girlish voice became familiar that he took a step back and rubbed his eyes.

He let out a loud groan.  
"My god its only you..." he muttered in relief tucking the gun away.

"You know that won't kill me" she said pointing at the gun.  
He raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Of course it won't, Mikain Sierra Coven Mistress" he sat in his desk and folded his arms. "What can I do for you?"

She gleefully sat on his bed. "Hey don't act as if I'm a stranger to you"

Klaus rubs his eyes too tired to reason with her.  
Normally he was rather shy when it came to Sierra, who in the most ridiculous way has been chasing him ever since they met in Tinto Village.  
He didn't understand why she was doing such a thing.  
He felt so ordinary compared to her, a gorgeous silver haired girl with flawless pale skin and fathomless reddish eyes.  
Sometimes it dawned to him she was just looking for amusement admist this dreadful war.  
But why him?

Because he looked like a weak little human whose feelings can just be toyed upon?  
Because he was rather shy on girls who advance on him?

It irritated him at times, just the mere thought of it.  
But Sierra was hard to hate.

She had that glow.

"Its rather late, Sierra" he started to say, although deep in his mind he knew it was rather useless. Sierra was stubborn as hell and normally wanted her way especially when it came to hanging out in his room.

"I miss General Kiba" she said quietly walking towards the window then she opened it to the fresh air enter. "I am sorry for your loss, Klaus"  
His gaze wavers a bit and he takes a deep breath. "He is in a better place"

Then she looks at him, her gaze penetrating.  
"Are you all right?"

He blinks back several times, those words seem to have penerated through his walls.  
Heavy walls he had put up to cover up his distress and frustrations.  
He only had himself now.  
Apart from his family in Harmonia. His dear mother whom he loves.

He turns away unable to say anything  
Then he feels her warm arms around him and he buries his face in his hands sobbing quietly.

Only her alone can break these walls.

xx0xx  
For the next few days, Klaus Windamier emerges himself in his studies under the guidance of Shu and helping out in the war.  
At times Seirra pays a visit in his quarters, oftenly suddenly appearing when he retires.  
Before he used to share the same room with his father, Kiba and share talks with them.  
But when Riou, the leader of the Duncan Unification Movement decided to have his own quarters another wave of rumours flowed around the castle walls.

They were more, he considered inapproriate as before.

It bothered him at first.  
He wanted to explain his side somehow, but then what good use would it bring?  
Humans had this desire for the forbidden, especially if it were stories not their own.

Sierra, on the other hand seemed oblivious. Or she choose to be that way, or probably delighted about it.  
Since a part of those rumours are true.

It wasn't everyday a vampire like Sierra had found a deep and profound interest on a human such as himself.  
That's why it was hard to believe if those feelings were genuine or just for amusement.

One evening while he was busy studying, Sierra drifts by as usual.  
Entering from the open window of his room in the third floor. From a white bat she turns into her human form and elegantly sits on her favorite part of his room.  
His bed.

"How was your day, Klaus?" she would ask as always.

"Same old routine" he would tell her without looking up. His dark eyes glued into the book he was reading and bits of his hair falling into his eyes.

And it was on those weird occassions when she would simply get up and gently tucked his hair. Which in fact made him jump off his feet and stare at her with his cheeks red.  
She would chuckle gently and return to his bed.

Klaus took a deep breath to calm himself and return to his reading. Yet every now and then he would catch a glimpse of her doing just about anything. The most absurd of all was that she would lie in his bed and read or  
just roll around.

"Doesn't it even bother you, Sierra?" he asks her. "What people are saying about this whole set up?"

"Not a bit" she simply says.  
He looks at her squarely. "It was all right when my father was around. But this..."

"Is it driving you uncomfortable? she asked and walked slowly towards him.  
He meets her eyes. "It is" he tells her quite frankly.  
"Why?"

"Because" he takes a deep breath, "it isn't fair to both me and you. Do you like it when people go on making stories off of you?"  
"Well" she tilts her head. "Some of the stories are true.."  
He sighs. "Sierra, what is your real motive? Please do not take me for a fool. I may not be the brightest when it comes to such..." he frowns, "such...predicament but I am keen to my surroundings"

"Is it fair enough to say that I fancy.." she paused looking for a better yet direct set of words, "I like you"

He blushed.  
It was the damnest thing he could ever do.

No girl has been so direct to him.  
He didn't even expect someone could show any interest on him.

She smiled, "so don't mind what others are saying Klaus.. it will die down"

Yes, it will die down and so will his integrity.  
As if that matters.

xxoxx


	2. Sierra Falls Ill

02: Sierra falls ill

Days had gone by, Sierra appears in his room she pleases.  
He earns the title of the coven mistress' toy. It completely disappoints him, but he says nothing.  
He allows Sierra to come as she pleases, hence she does not interrupt his business.

He hopes soon she would grow bored of him.  
But weeks had gone by.  
When she dares not visit him, he unconsciously grew restless.

_Searching. Wondering._

In the depths of his own mind, there could be longing.  
He pushes these aside.

He knew too well to toy with such emotions.

Yet one evening. One cold evening he hears a loud bang from outside his window.  
He does not stir from his desk and continues reading.

Another bang.  
He gets up, slightly irritated and parts the curtains.  
He realizes he had closed it and opens it cautiously.

A white bat swiftly flies in and in a blink of an eye Sierra takes her human form.  
Her head is swollen red.  
"Why did you close the window?" she pouts.

"I can do as I please since it is my room" he tells her but he looks at her. "Your forehead..."  
She was rubbing it. "Yes..its all right" then she rubs her stomach next. "I was having hard time hunting. Its been so cold lately"

Hunting, Klaus shivered involuntarily.  
"Don't you want to eat anything else?" he tells her.

"I can, but you know how one thing only really can satisfy your hunger" she said shrugging her shoulders.  
Klaus took a step back, "then try harder I guess"

For the next few days Sierra appears listless and rather distracted.  
Paler than usual.

Klaus pays attention but disregard it briefly thinking it must be phase her kind experiences every now and then.

But one evening there was a loud "thud" outside his window. Without getting up he calls out. "I didn't close the window"  
Another thud.  
He stood up and approaches the window, parting the curtains he looks into the open air.

"Sierra?" he frowns.

**Thud.**

His eyes darts down and he gasps. Sierra was in her bat form clinging the window pane.

"Sierra!" he exclaimed pulling her up.  
She transformed into her human form and fell on top of him making them tumble into the floor.

"Hey.." he shook her.  
She half opened her eyes and muttered a few words.  
"I need rest"  
He lifts her up to his bed and covers her as he could feel her shivering.  
"What is wrong with you, Sierra? Are you ill?" he asks gently.

She opens her eyes briefly, "its so cold, can I rest?"

"Yes, if you must. But don't you think you ought to see a doctor?" he asked her wrapping a blanket against her shivering body.  
She closed her eyes and turned away, apparently exhausted.

Klaus lets her be.  
She might have caught a cold or something.

Was it even possible of her kind to get sick? He didn't know and left her like that.

That morning to his surprise, she was still asleep in his bed. He went on with his business, into the board room with his teacher, Master Shu and the others.  
And when night fell, exhausted he retires to his room and stares into surprise at Sierra who remains in his bed.

This alarms him greatly.

He shakes her finds her shivering like the night before. She becomes extremely pale and is muttering senseless words.

"Sierra.." he whispers, "you are unwell, lets get you to a doctor"

"Noo.." she moans, "its useless..."  
"You need medicine.."

She shakes her head ,her eyes shut close. "Noo..that is useless.."

Klaus frowns, "your delusional because your sick.." he proceeds to carry her when she shakes her head again and again. Her her fingers clenching and unclenching in pain.

"Sierra Mikain.." he pauses to think. He begins to realize something and turns extremely pale himself. "Oh great gods.."  
Medicine is indeed useless.  
The only thing that can cure her is none other than..

_Blood_, he shivers.

She began muttering again and Klaus was in a pinch.

There was no greater solution to the problem than the obvious. He quickly stood up, produced a cut in the side of his neck using a letter opener and returned to Sierra.  
Gently he craddled her in his arms and shook her gently.

"I know why your weak because you lack in take of what your kind needs to survive" he whispers, his own heart thumping inside of him. Fear rose from the pits of his stomach.  
But it was needed or she will die.  
And deep inside he could not allow that.

Too many deaths, he thought painfully.  
He could not bear to lose her just because what was needed to save her was out of his norms.

Sierra's eyes widened and she stared at him then to his bleeding neck. Her eyes then reflected fear, she struggled weakly. "No..noo i cannot Klaus.."

"You must" he lifted her and embraced her hard, she struggled some more but her dire need to feed was more powerful than anything.  
He felt her bite and he closed his eyes hard. Preparing for the pain.  
The pain he dreaded the most.  
It stinged at first, then unexpectedly it was followed by pure bliss.

Its was like floating in a sea of clouds.  
Far from the atrocities of war.

He felt Sierra pull away.  
"Noo.." it was his turn to moan, pulling her closer.  
It was his turn to become delirious.

His head is swimming.  
Sierra pulls away again but he clutches her and their faces inches away from each other.

"Sierra, please..." his voice slurred as if he was drugged. "I want .. it.."

Klaus was nowhere this upfront and it made Sierra blush.  
His lips barely brushes on hers when she pulls back firmly. She has regained her strength and Klaus falls helplessly into her arms.

She strokes his fine brown hair, his flawless face was quite pale.

"Thank you Klaus" she hugs him.

xx-xx  
It was a few days after when Sierra was able to speak to him again.  
And he was packing a few things as he had to accompany some soldiers for a mission.

"I..didn't get a chance to say thank you, Klaus" Sierra said rather shyly.  
He didn't look up and continued filling up his luggage.

"Well, it was rather unpleasant for me to do so. But I cannot simply have you die in front of me" he replied.

She smiles, "I can only imagine it.." her voice fades and Klaus looks up at her with a startling gaze.

"Um" he swallows hard. "I think I lost consciousness Sierra so I hardly remember what I have done afterwards.."  
She blinks back and remembers how differently Klaus had acted that night.  
So straightforward and oblivious.

She locks her eyes on his.  
There was perhaps a different side to Klaus Windamier.  
Something more sensual, just sleeping inside that maddening calm exterior of his.

"Oh..nothing much" she shrugged her shoulders and put up a stoic expression.

He looks at her for awhile. "Well.." he cleared his throat. "I suppose that's good to hear. I thought..well.. I don't know must have acted differently.." then he ran one hand into his brown hair. "I've been quite frail as a child, I didn't know what would be the side effect.."

Sierra bit her lower lip.  
'A side effect', she thought quietly. 'Was a different Klaus'

Was that his inner most thoughts or feelings?

She could only speculate.

He nodded, pushing the thought away and talked about something else.  
Sierra struggled to listen to him but she felt something different in the air that evening before he left for two weeks.

Something sinister.  
Something she could not put into words..

..yet.

xx-xx


	3. Revelation

03: Revelation

It has been exactly 25 days when since Klaus had left and returned to the castle. Long trips has always tire him completely to the point of exhaustion. Normally he would endure it, but unfortunately it seems that this one had made him really tired.  
He notices the changes in his body as well.  
Shu and even Apple expressed their concern and advised him to see the doctor.  
He readily welcomed a chance to rest.

As he did so, Sierra quickly rushed to his room to welcome him back only to find it empty.  
It was unusual for Klaus to retire so late so she wandered around the castle until she came across Shu who was about to retire in his own quarters as well.

He had a little smile when he saw her.  
Her expression must have said it all.

"Klaus is a bit unwell. I sent him to the infirmary so he can get well as soon as possible" he explained.  
That instant Sierra felt a strange uneasiness in the pit of her stomach.

"Is he all right?"

"Don't worry too much, Sierra" Shu said warmly, "I know he means a lot to you. But that child tires easily"

His reassurance offered less comfort but she decided not to bother Klaus.  
Klaus has not returned to his room for the next few days.

She became greatly concerned that one evening she quietly sneaked into the infirmary to check on Klaus.

And when her eyes fell on his frail sleeping body she covered her mouth to refrain from gasping out loud.  
He was not just plainly sick.

It was worst.  
And only her knew what was going on with him.

She acted fast and glanced around.  
It was empty, doctor Huan had gone out momentarily.

Without further adieu she takes Klaus unconsious body and brings him to his room.

Panting, she puts him down in his bed without lighting up the candle.  
The moonlight from his open window was enough.

She strokes his once fine hair and closes her eyes.

"I know you will hate me, but I must do it now" she opens her eyes and cuts open her wrist and her blood glistens in the moonlight.

xx-xx  
Klaus Windamier wakes him in his bed, he is slightly confused.  
He was sure he was in the infirmary, they must have transferred him perhaps?

What made him more confused was that he seemed perfectly fine.  
The cold fever that has been bearing down on him seem to have disappeared.  
He climbs out of his bed and looks at himself in the mirror.

He took a step backward so instantly he almost fell into the floor.  
Slowly he looks at himself in the mirror and touches his face in surprise.

Gone was his waxy palor colored skin in which he had developed when he was sick.  
Although the boy in the mirror was indeed him, his features somehow had changed.

His hair was soft and finer.  
His eyes were bright and intense.  
His skin were glowing healthy, with warm reddish glow in his cheeks.

It wasn't him.  
He wasn't that attractive.  
He didn't look that way.  
Klaus Windamier was plain, or as he liked to tell himself over and over again.

He quickly changed and darted outside.  
It got worst outside.

People were giving him second glances.  
Girls flirted.  
Men made comments.

Bewildered, Klaus sat in the corner of the library and rubbed his temples.  
"You look quite different today, Klaus" Shu replied joining him.

"Not also you Mr Shu" he groaned.  
"One day you were sick, almost as if you were dying and today your glowing" he said. Then he lowered his voice, "Sierra has must have enchanted you.."  
A blush rose from his cheeks.  
"I haven't seen her since I returned and fell ill"

Shu frowned, "really? she was just looking for you I thought she must have visited you the other day?"  
Klaus shook his head. "I haven't seen her. I am not sure.." he looks distracted.

Shu left him be.

In the evening, to his surprise Sierra came through the door and gave him a guarded smile.

"Ah Sierra. How are you?" he greeted quietly.  
"I'm all right. You look fine today Klaus and..." her voice faded and she looks away.  
He remains oblivious and takes out something small but shimmering.

"A little gift from my travels" he said almost rather shyly.  
It was a lavender brooch, silver and semi precious stones decorated the flower. "Somehow, lavender as you are always wearing something of the same color reminded me of you"

Sierra's eyes sparkled with happiness.  
"Its beautiful" she touched it.

"Well I am glad" he said quietly and sat down. "I'm not the smartest person when it comes to presents.." he said humbly.

"Klaus" Sierra replied seriously.  
He looks at her.  
"There is something you must know" she said slowly.

He raised an eyebrow and listened to her tale.  
As she explained deeper, his bit his lower lip and his face turned ashen.

"It was the only way to save you.." she replied looking away, clutching the brooch in her hand.

"Yes" Klaus turned, that his back was on her. "But you went against the rules.." he said calmly but she could feel his voice full of dread and disappointment.  
"If one's life has to end, we cannot do anything about that..but you.." he shook his head. "Went against such rules and now I am tainted by this immortality?"

"No..your not going to be like me..but there are a few changes as you have surely noticed.." Sierra told him.  
Klaus faced her with a pained expression. "But still I'm sorry I cannot accept it. You must find me cumbersome but I have played by the rules while growing up"

"Can you atleast treat it as an exchange for what you have done to me? You needed my blood because I took too many. There must be a balance..."

He took a deep breath.  
"Then I cannot do anything about it" he sat down and began to write, ending the conversation.  
Sierra clutched his present and held it tight.

xx-xx


	4. His Thoughts and Desires

04. His Thoughts and desires

The changes were not only on his appearance.  
He noticed how he did not tire easily.  
Which was a good thing perhaps amongst all.

At times his senses even got sharper.

Whatever Sierra had done to him, it was pure wonder.

Her blood must be the most potent drug there is.

It made him wonder if there was such an effect, wouldn't she be hunted for such?

There was an indirect answer to his question one day when he heard a commotion in the dungeons.  
Some of the new help were calling amongst each other of a strange creature by the cemetery.

Klaus, who happened to just dropped by was about to proceed on his way when he heard the strange creature was a white bat.  
He abruptedly stopped walking, his heart skipping a beat.

There wasn't any white bats in the area.  
Only one.

He hurries without thinking towards the cemetery and finds a small crowd using a spear to poke the bat.  
Klaus exclaimed in horror and rushed in between the crowd.

"Stop that at once!" he commanded.  
They all paused and looked at him.

A few recognized him and quickly backed away.  
He climbed the tree and wrapped the frail creature underneath his coat.  
"You are not to harm her. She frequents this area to sleep, are we all clear?" he said to them trying to stand tall despite his thundering heart.

"Yes sir" they nodded.

He quickly retreats to his room and began to inspect the creature.  
Its eyes are closed and it was breathing softly.  
Klaus thought Sierra would return to her original form but she remained that way till he finished tending to her wounds.

Something urgent had come up so he left her in his bed and when he returned that evening she was gone.

Just like that.

xx-xx  
Days had gone by.  
The war went on.

There was a soft knock in Klaus' door. He mutters a reply without getting up.  
Sierra enters the room and finds him sitting in his bed, in his night clothes a blanket covering half of his body and he is reading a book.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I disturbing?"  
He shakes his head, "I'm just feeling cold tonight and decided to skip my lessons"

She sits in his bed, a few meters away from him.

"Are you ill?" she asked.

He puts down his book. "Am I always that ill looking to you?"  
"Oh, of course not its just..." her voice faded and she looks at her hands.

"Klaus, I wanted to say thank you for saving me again"

He raised an eyebrow. "When was that?"

She meets his questioning soft eyes. "When I was in my other form"

He nods his head. "Ah, that. Well, that was nothing. You must forgive them, they were new"

"Yes. I know they were not at fault.." she said quietly.  
Then there was this silence between them, without nothing to say Klaus proceeded to read and that's when she reaches out and pulls the book gently out from his hands.  
He looks at her innocently, his eyes wide.  
Lips partly parted.

Such innocence, Sierra thought wildly and touched his face.  
He blinks back several times, unable to move. His own mind was reeling.  
Sierra pressed her lips softly into his and heard him gasp.  
She kisses him more intently and he stiffens.

He then tries to follow her lead, but pushes away breathing hard.  
His cheeks are flushed.

"Wh-"  
She shuts him up by kissing him again and straddles him, touching his chest through the thin night shirt he was wearing.  
He moans softly when she kisses him deeply, her tongue darting into his mouth.

She could feel his heartbeat.  
Racing so vibrantly underneath that frail body.  
It made her want him even more.

They parted again, to breath while panting heavily.  
He touched her face. "We can't do...this.." he said softly.

"Is that what you really want?" her lips brushed his.  
His other hands were running through her silver hair, touching it ever so gently Siera could feel her body shiver.

"I don't know..its..its not r-right" he stuttered his eyes wide with pure untainted innocence.

"That's just what you want to think.."she kisses him again and he responses eagerly clasping her body into his leaving whatever thoughts that lingered in his mind.

xx-xx  
Klaus woke up as he heard the light rain outside of his window. He felt unbearably cold and he came to realized he was stark naked underneath his sheets.  
He quickly sat up and stared beside him where Sierra slept deeply, the blanket covering her until her nose.

He swallowed painfully, his face turning red.

It happened.  
Something he could not even fanthom in this life.

Slowly he gets out of bed and changes his clothes. He looks almost too shyly at Sierra who remained asleep with a blissful look in her beautiful face.

_What have I done_?, he thought mournful. It wasn't suppose to be. Then he closed his eyes and felt his heart.  
What am I really feeling?  
Have you broke the barriers I set up to protect myself?, he shook his head and left quietly not to disturb her.

Throughout the day, his distracted thoughts has caused him mistakes in his work.  
Shu patted his shoulder. "Are you all right Klaus? This isn't like you" he asked in genuine concern.

"I'm all right, sir" he swallowed. "It just have a lot in my mind"

"We must add more effort to our work to win this war" Shu told him firmly, "but not to the expense of your body. I need a sound mind and body, son. If you are tired bygones do tell me and I won't mind if you need a day rest"

Klaus smiled gratefully at the older man.  
"Thank you for your concern" he bowed, "I truly appreciate everything you have done to me"

"Nonsense" he chuckled. "Now straightened those thoughts and let's defeat those bastards"

"Yes sir!" Klaus exclaimed, hope rising admist the fog of thoughts in his mind.

xx-xx  
He came back to his room later that evening to find it empty to his relief. His bed and the sheets were clean as if nothing had happened.

Remembering last night made his face flushed again and he bit his lip and paced around the room trying to recollect his thoughts.

He didn't know if he could even face Sierra.  
He wanted to stop it.

But.

He wanted it.  
Somehow.  
He gave in.

Sitting down in his bed he buried his face in his hands and groaned.  
He made a mistake.

He felt it was a terrible one.

That morning some troops were sent to defend a small town and Sierra was one of them. Accidentally, they meet in a deserted corridor and she had a small smile in her beautiful mysterious face.

He bit his lower lip and looks around apparently trying to find another way out.

"Klaus?" her sweet voice made him took a step backwards.  
"Ah, S-Sierra.." he managed to say not meeting her eyes.

"I'm off to fight again" she tells him and he barely nods his head.  
"Well, try not to die" he said which made her laugh.

"Of course" she walked towards him.

He looks up with a startled expression and unexpected blush in his usually pale cheeks.  
"Well" he clears his throat, "I better get going I have things to do" he hurriedly said and walked pass her without looking.

"Klaus"

He slows down, swallows hard and mutters a low yes without looking at her.

"Is anything wrong?" she asks softly.

"No.." he clears his throat, "nothing's wrong"

"You know you can't lie"

His jaw tightens and he turns to look at her.  
"That's right. I can't and I'm tired of doing so" he gathers the courage to steady himself. "Sierra, let's just stop this. I can't do it anymore because its driving me insane. I-I can't even th-think well when I have to focus all my attention with my work and studies. And here you are a distraction..." he bit his lip and looks away. "I can't even understand my feelings and your feelings. Are you just making fun of me?  
Or is this just like a little fling and when the war is over..." his voice drifts off.

Sierra's own expression is calm and unwavering.

Her beautiful soulful eyes were hard to read even for a strategist like Klaus.

If the art of war was something he thoroughly understood with enthusiam, feelings such as love was as intricate as ever.

And of all people who had shown interest in him, it was Sierra the coven mistress.

Until this moment even though they had been together he could never really understand her.  
There had always been this doubt in his mind.

Lingering like a disease.

Sierra was quiet for an awfully long time that Klaus felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.  
He then wished he could have just shut up.  
She was about to fight for heaven's sake!

"I'm s-sorry" he stuttered and walks away.

As evening fell, Klaus absentmindly began playing with his food.  
Apple, a fellow strategist like himself sat across him with a concern look in her face.

"No appetite Klaus?" she asked in warmly.

He sat up straight. "Ah, well. I have a lot in my mind"

"War can really get a toll on people. You must remind strong" she tells her.  
Klaus nods his head. "You went through the Gate Rune Wars, I will take into consideration your advise"

"Don't just take it. Do it" then she cleared her throat making him look up at her. "A strategist must conquer all types of emotions. You for once should not falter"

His eyes widens.  
Then there was this light in her eyes and a faint touch of amusement in her lips.

"She will be fine"

That made him groan. "Why is everyone pressuming that my thoughts are all filled with Sierra?"

She continues to smile. "I know what's troubling you"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You are unable to accept the fact that Sierra Mikain loves you. Instead of trying to resist it just give in. Not everything is all about strategist, or about the absolute sureness of an outcome.  
Sometimes we all have to leave it to fate to decide. It would be wise to go with the flow, Klaus" she told him with her hands folded.

Klaus looks at her and sigh.  
A girl, who is a year younger than him is giving her a sound advise.  
Not just any other usual advise.  
Matters of the heart.

He bit his lips and thought dreadfully.  
_I'm still young after all_, his mind reeled.  
Sure, he didn't grow up conventional way but was thrown into war in an early age.

But he has other feelings as well.

Admitting defeat, he nods his head and continues eating.

Apple continues to smile at him.

xx-xx


	5. Acceptance

a.n:_ thank you for your reviews. I almost forgot that I haven't ended this fanfic. But during the course of writing it, I had to do a few research regarding Suikoden. It has been more than ten years since I played this game yet its still very dear to me. I'm sorry for the grammar errors._

**05: Acceptance**

When the troops returned from battle a week after, there was a mild chaos in the castle.  
A lot have been wounded.  
For Klaus Windamier, whose life has always been at war this would seemingly remain normal to him.  
But after careful thought he took in Apple's advice.

Go with the flow, he thought.

The castle air was filled with misery that moment. It made Klaus uneasy for he had not seen Sierra.  
Something was up, he could feel it.  
But he knew she had a tendency to go away for a few days.

And suddenly turn up in his door or window.

Or just anywhere.

"Sir?"

"Sir?"

Klaus blinks back and realizes he is standing in the cemetery looking blankly at the tree Sierra's bat form usually sleep. Unconsciously he found himself there, just thinking about her.  
He turns and found the caretaker looking at him oddly.

"The white bat hasn't return there for weeks. I reckon she must be somewhere else?" the old man replied looking genuinely worried.

"I simply do not know too" he sighed wearily he walks away and decides to up into one of the castle's towers. Into the rooftop where Feather, the griffon was perched during the evenings.  
Klaus took a deep breath, feeling a little nervous that it may dislike him being there.  
But all it did was give him a long look, a little sniff and slept.

Letting a sigh of relief he sat a few meters away from Feather and stared at the breathless sight in front of him.

The lake behind the castle was shinning underneath the crescent moon.  
The world was so peacefully at that moment it was hard to comprehend that there war going on.  
If only that peace would come sooner.  
For he was getting weary of it everyday.

He longed to go back for awhile, to see his family and friends.

"When will it end?" he whispered as a breeze swept over his face making Feather stir for a moment.

He chuckled and covered his face with his hands.

"Where are you Sierra?" he whispered so softly. "You promised not to die"

Feather begins to stir again making Klaus lift his face to look at him.

"How unfortunate that even creatures such as yourself if being subjected to war" he said sadly.

Feather lifted this eagle like head and looks at him with curiousity.

Klaus let out a tired groan and buried his face back into his hands. He was goddamn tired and it was cold.  
The breeze was penetrating to his bones.  
He hurriedly stood up, only to almost lost his balance clumsily making Feather turn to him suspciously.

"I'm all right" he mutters and straightened himself.

Just then Feather give a loud squeak and flutters his wings surprising Klaus altogether.

He nearly missed a step, again flailing his arms when Feather seemingly grab hold of his tunic.  
Again a creature has save him.

"I live such a crummy life, creatures always trying to save me..bloody hell" he muttered straightening himself. "Thank you Fea-"

A girlish giggle.

Klaus looks up and steady himself.  
Tilting her head, her silver hair swaying gently with the breeze Sierra stood in the tip of the roof.

"Great gods, Sierra!" he gasped in surprise. "Isn't it a little dangerous to be doing that?"

She shook her head and gracefully jumped beside him with a smile playing in her soft lips. "You are adorable when you talk to yourself"

His cheeks flushes and he looks away.  
"Well, um I need to go" he started to walk away when he stopped and took a deep breath.

"Sierra" he says softly without bothering to look at her. "I'm glad your back safe and sound"

"I told you I wouldn't get myself killed" she tells him quietly. "Klaus, will you be sad if I do not return?"

He closed his eyes.  
He was tired arguing with his fate.  
Going against the stars.  
Against destiny.

It was utterly useless trying to argue with all that.

Go with the flow, Apple had told him.

"I'll be completely devastated" he replies and opens his eyes. "It would feel like a part of me is missing, somehow"

Without warning her arms are wrapped in his waist nearly knocking him forward.

"And with that I love you" she whispers.

His face reddens again. The wonder of this girl who always leaves him speechless and stuttering.

"Hey you two, shouldn't you be doing that in your room?" Viktor yells from somewhere below.

Klaus stiffens with Sierra holding into him ever so tightly. He tries to remove her arms only to have her clutch him even tighter.  
"Y-yes.." he calls out weakly.  
"Well be off to our room!" Sierra replies in a singsong voice making Klaus embarrassed more than ever.

They heard them snickering below and Klaus pulled Sierra out of the rooftop deck and back to his room.  
He took a deep breath, the blush in his cheeks remained.

"Pl-Please Sierra, let's not make people th-think..." his voice drifted. "I get so embarrass right away I mess up completely" he said helplessly making her giggle.  
"What?!" he asked out loud, frustrated.

"Nothing, your just adorable in many ways" she tilted her head and sat in his bed. Klaus began to pace around, his arms folded across his chest.

"You must know that.." he pause to look at her, "I am totally inexperienced when it comes to this. I may not be able to please you all the time"

Sierra loved the way he looked so innocent and slightly troubled at the moment.  
Klaus is a boy who was smart and witty, whenever she caught him with Shu and Apple going through the plans on how to win the war there was this intense look in his beautiful eyes.  
He looked so different, so dedicated.

Yet to see him lose his composure, it made him less intimidating. More like the young boy his age rather than the adult who was force to grow up right away.

"You're too level headed" she told him with a small smile. "And you grew up too soon"  
He looks at her shyly then sits by his desk.  
"I just wonder what would happen right after the war" he ponders deep in thought.

"We will win and have peace. The final battle will take place soon and Riou will defeat Luca Blight" she said positively. Klaus could not help but smile at optimism. But his eyes were dark with worry.  
Sensing this she walks towards him and suddenly sits on his lap to his utter surprise.

"S-sierra!" he exclaims trying to balance her in his lap.

She touches his face.

"You wonder perhaps when the war ends, everyone will go there way" she tells him softly. Klaus lets out a gasp, his eyes grew sadder.

"Although I hate the war and it effects..." he swallowed. "Suddenly, just now.. I'm afraid of something else" he looks away.

"Now that you have recognize that feeling in your heart.." she whispers tracing the contours of his young face.

"Sierra" Klaus clears his throat and catches her hand. "I would be quite disappointed if you keep trying to read my mind like this"

Sierra takes his hand into hers. "Then don't give me reason to. Your body is frail and tires easily, so that is why I hope you set aside thoughts of the future and focus on the present" she leans down and kisses his lips, to keep him from saying anything further.

xx-xx  
The war presses on for more a couple of years.  
Lives were lost.  
Victories were claimed.

When it finally ended, there were days of celebration. Then others were starting to go their own way.

He had opted to visit his mother in Harmonia, who has been resting there ever since the war broke out. She is Harmonian aristocrat and Klaus found it best she stayed there during the war. He too had to check on the Windamier mansion and properties in Highland which was now known as Higheast Province under the Duncan Republic. Then he would still serve under Shu, who was now a chancellor of the Duncan Republic.

He was right about packing his things when Sierra comes to his quarters for the last time.

They haven't really talked about what happens next.

"Klaus, I have to be somewhere when you leave tomorrow" she tells him quietly. This is what he had feared, when the war ends there was nothing left for the both of them. Sierra Mikain, he regarded had a wandering soul. She had lived far more lives that his. In the end he knew there was no room for the both of them to be together. He questioned destiny so many sleepless nights, why they had to meet in such crucial times.

With a heavy heart and a small smile he nodded. He had prepared himself both emotionally and mentally for this sort of departure.

"Sierra, I don't regret loving you" them he bows his head slightly, "but you know our relationship that had bloom amidst the war would have to come to an end. Unless you want to.." his cheeks grew red, the expression Sierra was particularly fond of.

Klaus shook his head and said something else. "Your a wandering soul. Keeping you beside me and the monotonous life I will be leading isn't you"

Sierra gave him a hug to his surprise. "Your right. Will you wait for me, until the right time?"

He bit his lip hard and nodded, feeling the warmth of her body one lat time. "All right"

_Maybe_.

The next day, the young military strategist Klaus Windamier left for Harmonia.


	6. Someone I love from my heart

**06: 心から愛しい人** [Someone I love from my heart]

It has been worth a weeks travel to the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia, and he finally was reunited his mother Eliza  
who warmly welcomed him home with open arms.  
"My beautiful Klaus is all grown up. I can see all the knowledge behind those eyes" she said  
touching his face. Klaus gave his mother a hugged and he could feel her frail body trembling slightly under his touch.  
"What is it mom?" he asked trying to look at her when she clasped him tightly.

"Your eyes remind me of your dear father. I miss him badly" she whispers.  
"I do too. He was a good man, a truly good man" he said and looks at her.  
"I'll take care of you and the rest of the Windamier family" he reassured her.

"You grew up too fast, Klaus" she looks stricken. "Boys your age must take it easy, I'm sorry" she tells him.

"Its all right, I've accepted my fate" he straightened himself and looks out into the porch. The blue skies were cloudless and offered peace.  
"If this is what we all fought for, I do not regret anything"

"Perhaps, you also want to consider getting married?" Eliza asks him. "I think I know of someone..." she ponders.

He looks a little surprised as a blush appears in his cheeks. "I'll consider that..but not now"  
Eliza smiles, amused by her intelligent son.

"When?"

_After I nurse this longing heart of mine_, he thought quietly.

"I'll tell you when the time comes, mother. But now I want to rest. I feel exhausted" he excuses himself.

As he entered his room to retire, he thought he smelled something like lavender in the hallway.

_'Starting tomorrow I'll forget about you Sierra'_ he reassures himself.

xx-xx  
But the next morning, even as he woke up he could still smell the scent of lavender. It haunted him like a sick joke. Running a hand in his disheveled morning hair, Klaus stands up and opens the door when it opens by itself.  
"Sir good morning, your mother awaits you in her bedroom" the butler tells him.  
Klaus nods his head and enters his mother's bedroom. She was siting by her bed reading the morning paper.  
"Please entertain the lady downstairs" she tells him, "she might be your potential bride"

His mouth dropped open in disbelief. It was only yesterday when he had returned to Harmonia, now he was to get married?  
"Mom.." he started to protest when she smiled warily.  
"Please just see her first. She's a good friend and was quite smitten by the stories I have told her about you"

Klaus sighed. "You even told her about me?"  
It felt embarrassing in some way.  
But he didn't want to be rude to the guest so he put on new clothes and fixed himself lightly.

He stared at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

Meeting girls has always been the least of his concerns.  
He definitely did not fancy such activity.

But of course, meeting the beautiful Sierra Mikain was different.

He approached the garden and bowed.  
"Good morning, I am Klaus Windamier son of Eliza"

"My beautiful Klaus"

His eyes widened at her bluntness.  
The girl takes off her hat and rushes to hug him hard.

Lavender.

The silvery hair.

"Oh my god, S-Sierra?" he tries to balance her but ends up falling into the ground clumsily.

"My dear Klaus I miss you!" she straddled him to his horror.

"Its only b-been a w-week!" he stammered staring up at her.

"It was that long.." she noted.  
"Wait" he gently pushes her aside and sits up. "How did this all happen?"

"I met your mother before you arrived" she simply said.  
"HUH? When in the world was that? We parted at the same time!" he exclaimed.

"Klaus did you forget that I could fly, that I am a vamp-" he covers her mouth quickly and pulls her into the further depths of the garden, into a little cover covered with vines and leaves.

"D-Don't blurt that out" he muttered.

Sierra gave him a flat stare. "Everyone knows"

He took a step back and sighed.  
Yes, just yesterday he told himself he was going to forget her.

He sat comically in the grass and looks up at her. "Are you sure you want to be with me? I'm going to continue working under Shu as a military strategist"  
"Then go on" she simply said, touching his hand.  
"I can go on missions or hunt..." she began to rant.

Klaus began to chuckle. Something he hasn't done for a long time.  
Seeing her there, so willing to sacrifice to settle down with him washed away all the doubts and anxiety that had been building up inside of him.

She smiled happily, "your smiling again, please keep smiling" she once again tackled him with a hug pushing him into the grass.  
She smelled his neck and licked her lips. "You smell really good" her voice became harsh.

Klaus lets out a gasp and wriggles in her touch. He could see her fangs protruding from her mouth.

"Sierra...what did we promise? Y-you've vowed not to drink human blood right?" he stuttered. He tries to pull her away but she firmly pins him down under her.  
When serious, he knew how dangerous Sierra Mikain could be.

He closes his eyes.

"But I drank your blood once before, right? I cannot resist it sometimes. Its so potent and so exotic.." she rubbed herself to him.

And undoubtedly for Klaus it seems that it had turn her on.

"You must still gain control over the Blue Moon Rune's power" he whispers. "Even if you don't physically posses it. That darn thing is still a part of you" he quit struggling and let her lick his neck once before sitting up.

"This is why I am going to stay by your side, all right Klaus?" she smiled tearfully extending her dainty hands.  
He reaches out and kisses it.

"Always"

**FIN**

Klaus X Sierra

* * *

a.n: _Thank you for reading~ cheers!_


End file.
